1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is mooring systems; more specifically, mooring systems for use on a body of water whose water level is subject to change and is subject to rough weather.
2. The Prior Art
An example of a prior art mooring systems is depicted in FIG. 7. These generally consist of a platform attached to four vertical pencil anchors with rigid sleeves. In very calm waters, these systems perform adequately. In rough water or when the frequency of the waves is less than the length of the platform, they are woefully inadequate. In rough water, one end of the platform may be on a crest of a wave as the other end is entering a trough. When this happens the platform will tilt, creating a rotational force on the sleeve causing them to gouge in and thus "hang up" on the pencil anchors. If the rough weather continues the sleeves will become even more securely locked in place, changing the floatation platform to a fixed platform. If the water is rough enough the dock will be unusable until freed.
Because of the size of these docks freeing a dock that has been hung up is not an easy task and requires heavy duty equipment generally not owned or easily available to the normal dock owner. On lakes under the jurisdiction of the Army Corp of Engineers, they must routinely free hung up docks after heavy weather many times using heavy equipment. Not only does this waste time and money, but until the docks are freed they may be unusable and also look unsightly, making the lake look run down.